This new poinsettia cultivar, `725`, originated as an induced self-branching sport of a seedling known as `M-06` (not patented) in my green house in Encinitas, Calif. It was selected because of its dark, rich red flower bracts, dark green foliage, self branching characteristics, and uniform growth habit; traits that distinguish it from other poinsettia cultivars, and seem to make it a desirable plant for commercial greenhouse production. After selection, `725` was vegetatively reproduced from stem cuttings for test purposes in Encinitas, Calif. `M-06` is a proprietary plant and there are no specimens in the public domain. Poinsettia `M-06` is not self-branching in that no axillary branches develop as long as the apical bud is not removed (pinched). `725` is self-branching in that during development axillary branches elongate without removal of the apical bud. Under short day conditions, the axillary branches will develop flowers.
Poinsettia `725` most closely resembles poinsettia `140` (U.S. Plt. Pat. No. 7,874), but differs in these aspects: `725` has a more uniform growth habit, more cyathia, smoother flower bracts and flowers later than `140` under the same cultural conditions. Subjecting clones of this plant to successive generations of vegetative propagation, it was demonstrated that the distinctive characteristics of `725` held true from generation to generation.